Many years later
by lilmissy97
Summary: After the fall of Galbotorix Arya never spoke to Eragon. Now a rebel force is rising and Eragon is forced to go undercover to find out about them. It also seems Arya is ready to admit her true feelings to Eragon, but first she must find him. Chapter 12 up
1. Chapter 1

Hi hope you like the story. I don't own anything (sob).

* * *

Eragon sat on his throne, his unwavering eyes upon the man in front him.

"You should have reported this immediately instead of endangering the lives of a whole village." He said calmly.

"I.... I ddd didn't th think my Lord, my daughter had just been kidnapped, you must understand sire," He stuttered.

King Envinarve sighed, "Why do they rise against us Eragon, we have done nothing but try to help the people of Alagaesia?" He asked.

"There will always be those whom wish to rise against their leaders, no matter how well they rule Envinarve" Eragon replied "You must remember I have seen many rebel groups rise and fall, but never understood why they rebel in the first place."

"Yes of course, but they were nothing compared to this: Taking women and doing the most awful things to them, looting and burning villages to the ground, taking nobility and demanding ransom. This must stop Eragon." He said breathlessly.

"Aye, and it will" Was all Eragon said.

"You have a plan don't you?"

"Aye." Replied Eragon "Which I will tell you about over dinner."

"Then I shall see you there" Said Envinarve as Eragon exited the throne room of the *Alliance of All. He reflected that Eragon was indeed a hard man to figure out.

* * *

Sorry it's kind of short. Please R&R. Love, Peace & Choclate

( a group formed after the fall of Galbotorix consisting of all the races, in which two of there leaders must be present at all times in Uru Baen)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi peoples. Thanks for all the reviews!!!! I own nothing but the plot and the characters I make!!! All of the words in the ancient language are in bold with there meanings at the bottom. Love, Peace & Chocolate xoxoxo

* * *

Eragon walked away from the throne room. _Why must everything be so complicated?_ He asked internally. Saphira landed beside him and nuzzled his head

_It is only as complicated as you make it little one, and you make a point to walk through every bramble in the bush. _Saphira replied.

At that moment they reached the gates to their estate. They were huge wooden gates with Eragon's coat of arms (a dragon with a sword in the ground below and the inscription *** kae'raer tys sh'or maloroli**

) carved into the wood, he had been given it as a gift(the coat of arms) from Nasuada after The Great War. Eragon pressed his palm to the gate. It opened, revealing a narrow road with forest either side.

After fifteen minutes of walking he reached his mansion. It was made of beige rock and had columns (like those stately homes you see here in sunny England). Outside a small boy of six years was running around. Eragon smiled, he had adopted Teghan when he found him wandering the streets of Dras Leona begging for money. Eragon had made enquires to see who his parents were only to find out he was an orphan. Although he was of no relation to Eragon, he still thought of him as his son.

"Daddy!" Teghan roared when he saw Eragon, he launched himself into Eragon's arms. Laughing, Eragon swirled him about until they were both dizzy.

"Hello my little one, what did you do today?" Eragon asked.

"I learnt how to subtract and that dwarves write in the same language as me!!!" He replied excitedly.

"Listen son, I'm going away again..." Eragon started.

"Should I start packing my stuff now or later daddy, can I say goodbye to all my friends before I go?" He asked.

"Son, listen this time you're not coming with me." Eragon said.

Immediately tears started to well up it Teghan's eyes and spill over onto his cheeks. He started to wail.

"Shhhhhhh, don't cry Teghan, please don't cry." Eragon pleaded.

At that moment Esa, Eragon's house keeper and Teghan's nanny ran out of the house.

"Whatever is the matter?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm going away." Was all Eragon said "Let me take him up to his room."

Teghan was curled up on his bed. Eragon was sat next to him, stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry, you know I would take you if I could," Said Eragon softly.

He stayed there until Teghan fell into a slumber.

"********Namaarie, cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au hinya**." Eragon whispered before leaving his son.

* * *

Ok, the son part may be a bit weird but it will be important later on in the story.

*-Greatness comes with sacrifice.

**-Farewell, my heart shall weep until it sees thee again my child.

Please review!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews everybody!!! Love, Peace & Chocolate.

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I own nothing,

So you can't sue!!!

* * *

She loved him from the moment she saw him, a foolish human boy. A boy to whom she had lost her heart. Yet she denied him, made up reasons why they could never be and broke his heart. Little knowing, that slowly she was breaking her own heart.

Arya stared out of her window, her dull eyes noticing nothing. _Why did he leave her? _

_No, _she thought._ Why did I deny him what we both wanted?_

_There was a war going on, you could not let him lose his heart to you or anyone else, what if you were to be captured? What if he were captured?_ Part of her argued.

_Yes, but there was time to tell him after the war. _Responded another part of her.

_Then why haven't you told him yet? Oh I know, you are a COWARD, you're afraid that he no longer feels the same way about you. _

It was all too much to bear. So she cried allowing every bit of sadness that she had held in her heart for the past 200 years.

She cried for her father.

She cried for her mother.

She cried for Eragon.

She cried for Saphira.

She cried for Murtagh.

She cried for Thorn.

She cried for Nasuada.

She cried for Hrothgar.

She cried for Orik.

She cried for Orrin.

And when it seemed she was running out of things to cry about, she cried for all the people who had lost somebody they love through their own foolishness.

She cried for hours.

_Stop this. _She thought. _Crying won't bring him back, you need to go and get him._

Arya quickly packed a bag and ran out of her chamber. Her eyes blazed with fierceness.

"ARYA!" Yelled a voice, her mothers.

But she kept running as if the very devil himself were on her heels.

* * *

Hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there thanks for all the reviews!!! I own nothing, not even the jeans I'm wearing!!!

* * *

Envinarve was not a patient man. It was for this reason that he was pacing up and down the dining hall.

_He is late. _He thought.

"Or Envinarve, you are early." Replied a voice from the back of the hall. No matter how many times Eragon used magic around him he always had a nervous knot in his stomach afterwards.

"Ah Eragon you surprised me, please sit down and tell me of this scheme of yours."

"As impatient as ever I see." Eragon smiled.

"Just sit Eragon.....Please?" Envinarve asked swallowing his pride.

"Very well." Eragon sighed dramatically.

Once they were both sat Eragon looked at Envinarve, he was a young man with raven black hair and intelligent blue eyes. His skin was caramel like his mothers he was tall (although Eragon still stood an inch or so taller than him) and skinny.

"Now tell me of this plan of yours" said Envinarve once all the servants had left the dining hall.

* * *

"Well it seems very complicated, could not you just fly to this village with Saphira instead of going in disguise without Saphira." Envinarve said for the tenth time.

"Yes but as soon as they had word of a dragon rider they would scamper away like the cowards they are!!!" Eragon exclaimed.

"I see my opinion will not sway you in the matter......Eragon may I come with you?"Asked Envinarve

"Envinarve, I know you want to prove yourself to your subjects but this is best done with agreements and orders not on a battlefield." Replied Eragon.

"Very well." Sighed Envinarve

* * *

Eragon was packing for his trip.

_Must you go little one?_ Asked Saphira

_Yes, although it pains me as much as it pains you, I must go_. Replied Eragon.

They were silent, just soaking up each other's presence while they could.

Eragon inspected his travelling cloak. The button was a silver circle about the size of his fist with his coat of arms on it.

_Should I take this Saphira? _He asked

_Yes, I wouldn't want you to freeze to death, this winter lingers on far too long. _She replied. _Its time Eragon, you must go. _She said sadly.

_I will miss you Saphira. _

_As I you hatchling._

With that Eragon broke their connection. She knew it was for the best, as long goodbyes were painful for them both, but it still hurt.

She watched him go with sadness in her heart, soul and mind.

_***Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au. **_Eragon whispered into the night, knowing Saphira would hear him.

He ran on until the first rays of sunlight peaked over the horizon. Not once looking back.

* * *

_***My heart shall weep until it sees thee again.**_

Hope you liked it. Love, peace and chocolate!!!

xoxClick the


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys/girls sorry about not updating in a while, thanks of all the reviews. I own nothing.

* * *

The plan was to for Eragon to run all the way to Therinsford, but two days into his journey Eragon had to admit it wasn't his best idea, and contact Saphira when he had learned more about the rebels and she and some other riders and dragons would fly out to meet him. However the more he looked at his plan the more flaws he saw. After all there was no guarantee that the rebels would go to Therinsford, it was just a guess. One at the time that seemed a very good guess.

However as he sat down that night, with tired aching feet, he asked himself why he hadn't got a horse before he left Uru baen.

* * *

It was early the next morning that Eragon arrived in Daret. The first street sellers were setting up their stalls and women were hanging out the day's laundry. It all seemed normal, but then Eragon saw the daggers that hung at the men's belts and the women's wary expressions.

_Just like it was many years ago._ Eragon said expecting a reply from Saphira, when none came Eragon silently cursed himself.

* * *

After a quick but filling breakfast from the local inn, Eragon quickly strode towards the stables.

Inside was a burly looking man who was mucking out one of the stalls.

"Excuse me sir, I'm looking to buy a horse." Said Eragon.

The man looked up from his work and smiled.

"Let me see how I can help you, what type of horse are you looking for?" he asked.

"Well it needs to be fast and hardwearing, as I need to be somewhere as soon as possible" Eragon replied.

The man grunted.

"We don't have many horses like that but the ones we do don't come cheap" he said.

_But judging by the quality of his cloak I bet he can afford it. _The man thought.

"I can afford it" Replied Eragon.

"Well then how about Storm over there?" He asked.

Eragon made his way over to the stable the man had pointed out. In it was a large white horse with one blue eye and one brown. Eragon reached out gently to the horses mind, a sudden burst of panic overflowed from Storms mind into Eragon's mind.

*_**Tar, ai eis thol.**_ Thought Eragon franticly.

Storm seemed to calm down.

"I'll take him, I would also like a full set of tack." Said Eragon.

* * *

Later that day Eragon was still riding. Above him dark clouds hovered ominously and Eragon was wanting to arrive in Therinsford before the storm hit.

The sky lit up as the first bolt of lightning flashed.

BANG. The thunder boomed like a gigantic war drum of the heavens.

Storm reared and began to start prancing about.

_**__**Tar. **_Said Eragon to the spooking horse.

Then the next bolt of lightning flashed.

Storm bolted down the hill, at the bottom of the hill was a small stream.

_*****Myr. **_Yelled Eragon.

But it was too late. Eragon lost his balance and fell of the terrified horse.

Right onto a rock. Blood ran down the stream, this was Eragon's last sight before the blackness overcame him.

* * *

_***- Calm, I am friend.**_

_****- Calm.**_

_*****- Stop.**_

* * *

Awkward silence turtle.

Soooooooo, hope you liked it. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys how's it going?

Awkward silence turtle.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have got the worst cold ever and I had to go back to school (booooo). This is a chapter on Envinarve. Bear in mind they are six year olds.

* * *

Envinarve sighed. His courtiers were really getting on his nerves, all they had done for the past few days was pester him about this plan of Eragon's.

Not that the Elf Queen Izlanzadi was any better. The only times she talked to him was when she wanted to know where Eragon was.

Whilst he walked to his chambers he remembered the first time he met his grandfathers half-brother.

* * *

_He was six summers old. Young and carefree._

_It was a warm spring day, there was a gentle breeze in the air and the daffodils were in full bloom._

_He was playing catch with his best friend Dasrem. _

_He threw the ball high in the air when a sudden gust of wind knocked the ball off course, over a huge gate with a dragon and a sword on. Unlike most six year olds Envinarve did not throw a tantrum. _

_He did quite the opposite, he started to climb (or at least try to) over the great gate._

_After many falls and bruises Envinarve was very angry._

_In his frustration he slammed his palms against the gate._

_The gates opened all by themselves, as if by magic._

"_En, we need to go, I need go potty." Dasrem moaned._

"_But don't you want to see what's in there?" Asked Envinarve _

"_No, it's lord Ewagons ouse, his dwgon wug eat you." Dasrem whispered._

_Envinarve was about to reply when someone laughed behind them._

"_I'm not sure she would do that."_

_There behind them stood Eragon. He was young looking despite the many years he had lived, with a sparkle in his hazel eyes._

"_I believe this is yours young Prince" he smiled and held out a ball._

* * *

From that moment on Eragon had been his hero.

The one he looked up to.

The only family he had left.

A father, a brother, a mentor.

A friend.

So when Saphira came to him roaring with anger it was only right for King Envinarve to be worried, it took all his control for him not to send his entire army to Palancar Valley.

_Oh Eragon what have you done now?_

* * *

Sooooo. Hope you liked it. Please review the next chappie will be from Eragon's POV!!!!

Awkward silence turtle.

LOL.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys sorry I've not updated in a while but I have had a lot on!!! I will try to update sooner.

I own a pair of stripy socks.......but not Eragon!!!

* * *

Eragon groaned as he forced his eyes open and was almost blinded by the afternoon sun.

Where was he?

He remembered buying a horse.....Storm.

He remembered the wind picking up, carrying a great storm in its burden.

He remembered wanting to get to Therinsford before the worst of the storm hit.

He remembered the blasted horse spooking and running down one of the valley sides.

Then nothing.

* * *

Guia (Guy-a) P.O.V

It was cold despite the sun shining.

_What is worse, the fact now Isane is gone I have to do all his chores, or not getting pearl necklace for my coming of age?_

_Definitely doing the chores._

It was at this moment that father walked in.

"How is my beautiful daughter today?" He asked.

"Well if you had bought her that lovely necklace she would be much happier." I replied sharply.

When I saw my father's face immediately I regretted saying it.

His smile which was becoming ever more rare vanished.

"Surely you don't think that a necklace will bring you happiness" said a velvet voice from the doorway.

I turned around to see my brown haired god surveying the scene.

_He should not be awake yet, let alone walking and talking._

The god smiled.

"Excuse me young man" At this point he smiled as if telling a private joke. "But what is your name?"

"Bergan, son of Brom." He replied.

"I see Bergan"

"I was wondering what happened to me, where am I?" He asked.

"Well you are on the outskirts of Therinsford, at my farm. I found you lying in the stream with a horse nearby, I assume it is yours?" My father asked.

The man nodded.

"Well it's in the barn now. But before you leave what is your business here?"

"I'm travelling around, trying to find my place."

"You picked a most strange time to come up north, what with the rebels and all." I said

"Yes I wish to know a little more about them." Said Bergan.

"Surely even The Great Eragon Kingslayer wants to know about them but he does not come up here." Replied her father.

A strange expression crossed the younger man's face.

"I was planning on coming up here for a while to visit a relative, this is the first chance that my duties have permitted me to do so." He said

_Duties? _

_The only people with duties are those of noble birth._

_Noble birth?_

_Yes considering the quality of his clothes._

This man is a mystery, one I intend to solve.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi thanks for all the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have got tons of homework.....seriously I'm writing this at the same time as a booklet on the River Tees. Darn you River Tees!!! I own nothing (like my day could get any worse)

* * *

The man in the mirror was not the man Eragon had become accustomed to for the last hundred or so years.

His eyes where level.

His ears, rounded.

And the bones in his face where human like.

But one thing didn't change his eyes, sapphire blue (this happens when a rider and dragon have been together a long time, the rider's eyes change to the colour of the dragons.) and full of knowledge.

Things no man should know.

_Thank god I changed my appearance before leaving Uru Baen. _Thought Eragon_._

Eragon was going to stay at the farm.

It turned out they were in need of a farmhand, since the farmers son (Isane) had been chosen to be a rider.

_This could be perfect cover. _Thought Eragon.

It seemed the farmer's daughter Guia had taken a shine to him.

_Why? Why must every woman I meet fall for me. _

_Every woman but the one I want._

_Arya._

One word that tore at his heart each time he heard it.

They had been friends once, or so he thought.

War brought former enemies together.

Perhaps that was what they were.

Allies, nothing more or nothing less, united against a common enemy.

_It hurts, more than I would ever admit,_ thought Eragon expecting a response.

None came.

_Saphira._

* * *

The sun was rising when Eragon woke.

Knowing that the farmer, Johani, would not wake for an hour or so Eragon went outside to practice rimgar.

He was nearing the end of the level four when he noticed Guia.

_He is so handsome. What is he doing?_

"I'm going rimgar, it's an elven exercise." He said answering her thoughts.

"Oh, I see." Guia replied meekly.

It was at this point Eragon saw the bag she was holding. It was obviously heavy as she was struggling to hold it.

"Let me take that." He said nimbly stepping up.

"Thank you." She said

"No problems."

"Tell me more about yourself Bergan, seeing as will be living under the same roof for a while" She said.

"Well I was born and raised by my uncle." Said Bergan (Eragon) reluctantly.

_He must be an orphan._

"I lived in Carvahall till I was sixteen, then I had to move."

"Carvahall? As in the birthplace of Eragon Kingslayer? The Carvahall?"

"The very same," replied Eragon. "Have you ever been there?"

"Once, when I was young. It was amazing, seeing the shrine to the war time leaders of Alagaesia. I wish to go back there one day."

"Me too."

With that they walked into the farmhouse.

* * *

"Bergan, I would like you to go into Therinsford to pick up some iron horseshoes for me." Said Johani.

"Of course sir, is there anything else I can do while I'm there." Asked Eragon.

"Well Guia wishes to see her friend, but these are dangerous times, could you possibly take her?"

"No problem," Replied Eragon.

* * *

Iza's mouth dropped open when she saw the handsome man walking beside her best friend. He was tall and lean. His eyes were sapphire blue and piercing. His face was noble and in a way, beautiful. He looked about twenty.

"Iza!!!" Yelled Guia.

Iza still staring at Eragon didn't respond.

"Well ladies I must be going, I will be back later Guia."

"Who is he?" asked Iza as Eragon walked away.

"He is our new farm hand, why?"

"He is sooooo handsome... don't you think?" asked Iza.

"Yes, he is incredibly handsome," sighed Guia.

* * *

Phew. Finally done.........Please review...Heheheh cookies..........HYPER FIT


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, how are you doing? Thanks for all the reviews!!!

Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I have only just got back from London!

Sadly I don't own The Inheritance Cycle........darn you cruel world.

* * *

She was going to go to Eragon straight away.

However, she had heard nothing of him for the last hundred years.

_What feats might he have accomplished?_

_What would he look like?_

_What would Saphira look like?_

_Would he want her?_

These and many more questions circled around her head like annoying insects she could not bat away. However hard she tried.

So it was for this reason that Arya stopped at ever inn she found on the way to Uru Baen.

In every inn she asked about him.

She was often given a strange look and laughed at.

After all who had not heard the feats of The Great Eragon Kingslayer.

However she did learn a few things about him.

He had killed five shades.

He had finally made peace with Az Sweldn Rak Anhuin.

He had set up the Alliance Of All.

Alagaesia had flourished under his rule.

He resided in Uru baen when his presence was needed, and in Doru Araeba the rest of the time.

He was brave, handsome and just.

In this respect he had not changed.

But the thing that shocked her most was how the people talked of him as if he was a God

A lonely god.

Then when all this information was gathered she set off to Uru Baen.

* * *

Standing at the gates of Eragon's estate Arya was having second thoughts.

Thousands of what ifs and maybes ran through her head.

Closing her eyes she pressed her palm against the gate.

There was no sound.

_No._

She opened her eyes and found the gate already open.

Taking a deep breath she calmed herself before walking down the winding lane.

Her feet drummed against the earth.

Steady.

Then the rhythm started speeding up.

She ran towards the house .

Then stopped.

One hundred meters or so in front of her was a small boy, no more than six.

He was human.

_Brown hair._

_Eragon's brown hair._

Arya stumbled back in shock.

_Eragon has a son._

_A child._

It was at this moment that a beautiful young woman walked out of the house.

"Teghan! It is time for lunch." She said.

"Coming!" Replied the small boy.

_She must be his mother._

_No, no, no, NO!_

_Eragon has a mate......._

_No, he has a wife._

This made perfect sense to Arya, Eragon was still a human, no matter how much he looked like an elf.

A great wave of emotions swept over Arya

Anger.

_How could he do such a thing._

Sadness.

_He shall never be mine._

Regret.

_If only I had told him earlier._

But, she could feel something else well within her.

Happiness.

_The man I love has had a child with another woman.... and I feel happy?_

_Yes _whispered a small voice inside her.

_Because you want him to be happy._

_Even if it kills you. _Whispered the voice again.

Drawing a deep breath she walked slowly back down the lane, being careful not to be seen.

_He is happy ._

_That's all that matters._

Arya's breaths were coming in gasps now, as she tried to stop herself from crying.

She ran her hand along the nearest bush.

A sharp pain cut into her thoughts.

Turning her hand over she saw a long gash.

_Even the forest hates me._

Rain had started to fall down.

It splattered against her face,

Mingling with her tears.

"I'M SORRY" Arya yelled to the sky. "FOR WHATEVER I HAVE DONE WROND, I'M SORRY."

_I know you are. _

Arya turned around.

Saphira.

She was huge, her glistening blue scales almost blinded Arya.

_Saphira, I am sorry for trespassing. I shall go._

_Why should I let you go? After all the pain you have caused my rider._ Growled Saphira.

_Eragon is happy now; with his wife and child I bet he doesn't give me a thought._

_Wife? Child?_ Saphira replied puzzeled.

_Yes the boy, Teghan and his mother._

Saphira chuckled.

_They are not his wife nor child. The woman you saw was the housekeeper and Teghan is Eragon's adopted son._

The breath caught in Arya's throat.

_Could it be true?_

_Come Arya. Come and get dry before you catch a chill._

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour. Enjoy the chappie!!! I'm really sorry it took so long but I was really busy. I own nothing

* * *

Eragon stood in the doorway of the forge.

The blacksmith was hammering away at what seemed to be a hammer.

After a minute or so the blacksmith, Thor, looked up.

He seemed a little taken a back to see the young man standing there.

"Who are you?" Thor asked in a gruff northern accent that could have belonged to an Urgal.

"Era......Bergan. My name is Bergan."

The man grunted.

"What business do you have here?" the man asked.

_I hope he is not a rebel. We have had enough trouble with them already._

"I am here to pick up some horseshoes for Johani" replied Eragon.

"I see, here they are." Said Thor giving him a heavy bundle.

"I was wondering if you could tell me a little about......" Eragon was cut short when a small boy ran into the forge.

"They're back father, the rebels are back." He cried

The man dropped the bundle. He bent down to collect the horseshoes.

When he looked up the man calling himself Bergan was gone.

* * *

In the town square there were twenty or so men on horses.

"Where is the money we demanded?" Yelled the lead rider.

"We d d don't have any m m money" Stuttered one man.

"No money? Well we'll just have to take something else...... like this little lady here." He reach out in front of him and grasped Guia by the hair. She yelled out in pain. Panic swept through Eragon like a tidal wave, _How can I save her without revealing myself?_

It was at this moment that Eragon spotted an unusually large bird in the sky above him.

_Not a bird, a dragon!_

Eragon's first thought was Saphira but as he looked more closely he noticed the dragon's scales were green not blue, and the dragon was small. It could only be a few months old. Sat on the hollow in between the dragons neck and shoulder blades was a boy no older than thirteen.

The dragon was getting closer to the ground now, it was making no effort to conceal itself. The townspeople were starting to notice it now, though none of them pointed this out to the rebels who remained unaware that a dragon was in the air above them.

The dragon was almost near the ground when the small group of rebels finally noticed it.

"GET OFF MY SISTER YOU BASTARDS!!!" Yelled the young rider.

Eragon smiled. The boy Isane was brave.

"You and whose army?" Sneered a rebel.

The men approached Isane slowly.

One of the rebels shot an arrow from his bow at the boy.

Instinctively Eragon reached for magic..

"***Myr eisrym." **Yelled Eragon.

The arrow halted an inch or so from the young rider's chest.

He looked up and met Eragon's eyes.

He knew it was Eragon who stopped the arrow.

He knew who Eragon was.

The rebels were uneasy; they had not anticipated a magic user to be amongst the townspeople.

Each of them threw up walls inside their minds.

_They have been trained!_

_By who?_

"We will be back in three days at sundown, you better have the money by then or else." said one of the riders, before turning his horse around galloped out of the gates, like a demon fleeing light.

* * *

Isane stood in shock, staring at the man who saved him.

"Isane your insane! What were you thinking?" yelled his sister, her voice seemed muted as if she was underwater.

The only thing he noticed was the man standing in front of him

Slowly Isane took a step forward, towards the man. About a meter or so before him he bowed.

The whispers erupted behind him. 'Why did he bow to Johani's farmhand?' and 'Does he know that man?' the people asked.

'Lord Eragon.' Said Isane.

The townspeople were silent.

'That isn't possible, is it? You aren't Lord Eragon are you?' asked Guia.

'Yes, that is my name.'

* * *

When the townspeople had finally recovered from their shock they led Eragon into a house just off the main road.

They all avoided meeting Eragon's eyes.

Apart from Guia she was openly staring at him.

Eragon avoided her gaze.

The men of the village sat around the dining table.

'I say we pay them the money' Yelled Thor.

'We don't have any money to spare though!' shouted Johani bock at the man.

'I say we fight them!' Said one man.

'Rubbish, we could never defeat them.' Replied another.

And so the argument continued. Frustration boiled inside Eragon.

'STOP!' He yelled.

'We will not give them money and you will not fight them, I will.'

The men stood (or sat) in shock.

'I am going for a walk, I need to clear my head.'

* * *

The night air was cool and crisp.

Eragon rubbed his forehead, this was an action he did whilst thinking.

'It makes sense now.' Said a voice behind him.

_Guia._ Eragon said nothing.

'You're an orphan, used to live in Carvahall and moved when you were sixteen.'

'Yes. Why did you follow me?' Asked Eragon.

'I I I don't know.' Replied Guia.

'Walk with me. I sense you have many questions.'

* * *

'Have you ever loved anybody?'

'Yes, but that was a long time ago.'

Guia was silent for a while expecting him to say more. He to was silent.

'I would like to show you something. Follow me.' She said.

She led him deeper into the forest.

* * *

Ten minutes or so later they were sat in an oak tree .

'I used to come here after my mother died, it was the one place I could think clearly.' Said Guia.

'Come on they will be wondering where we are.' Said Eragon.

He stood up and jumped down from the branch he had been sat upon .Guia stood up, suddenly a bird flew out of the tree and right in front of her. She stepped back in surprise.

_Into thin air._

Instinctively Eragon reached out to catch her. She landed in his arms almost gracefully.

'Thank you.' She whispered

'You're welcome.' Said Eragon softly.

Their faces were only centimetres apart. Eragon looked deep into Guia's brown eyes, she looked way.

**Guia P.O.V**

There was something in his eyes that scared me. They looked ancient , sad and brimming with forbidden knowledge.

'Are you ok?' He asked

Our faces were only centimetres apart. It seemed so natural to lean in and press his lips to mine.

He pulled away, 'This is wrong Guia.'

'No it isn't'

With that I kissed him again and he held me close.

**Eragon POV. **

I knew I should not have kissed her, but it felt good. It felt good to be wanted, all my life I have been needed: to help Garrow on the farm, to kill Galbatorix and to raise the ashes of the riders into the glorious race they are now. To be wanted though that was a concept that was foreign to me, after all who had ever wanted me? Save for Saphira I knew no-one .

_Arya._

A single word that disrupted my happiness, that ruined my joy.

I had wanted her once and I had no-one else to blame for my heartache.

I pulled away (again). Guia lent in for another kiss, I pushed her away hoping the distance would help clear up my thoughts.

'Why?' she croaked.

'For many reasons, firstly I'm old enough to be your grandfather even your great grandfather.'

I turned away. She walked towards me and wrapped her hands around my back.

'Who cares?'

'I do, do you think I could stand by and watch you wither while I stayed forever young. Could I betray my absent heart for some distant, short-lived happiness? No I don't believe I could.' I said.

Turning round I saw there were tears in Guia's eyes.

'You will find a man who could give you everything I cannot.'

'What can any man give me that you can't? I would rather die an old maid than not have you.' she choked out.

' I have lived over one hundred years and if I know one thing it is this; I and I alone am destined to always walk this land, apart from Saphira, alone forever more. I do not wish this fate upon anyone least of all you. Do you understand?'

She looked as if she wished to say something but no words came out her mouth. She settled for nodding and with that they set off in the direction of the house.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

This button wants to be pressed

VVVV

VV

V


	11. Author's Note

Hi people I'm just posting this because some of you seem a bit confused.

This takes place 80 years after Galbatorix fell.

Eragon is 100 years old

Arya is about 175 years old (I think, my maths isn't that good)

Envinarve is Murtagh and Nasuada's grandkid.

When Nasuada died Murtagh and Thorn became sort of recluses.

Eragon found Teghan when he (Teghan not Eragon) was about four.

Eragon found Teghan two years before this story began not during the Varden's raid of Dras Leona.

I'm really sorry for not pointing these out at the beginning of the story but I hope this clears it up for everyone who was confused!!! Hopefully the next chapter should be up soon as its Easter break this Friday.

Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!


	12. Chapter 11

Hi enjoy. Sorry it's taken so long but I have a major case of writers block. Suggestions are welcome. I own nothing...still!

...

Guia P.O.V

I could not sleep that night. _His _words echoed through my head.

_I, and I alone, am destined to walk this land alone._

Nobody deserves to be alone. Least of all Eragon, he is kind and noble, what has he ever done that to deserve that fate?

...

Saphira to was restless. The last time she and Eragon had parted for so long he had been attacked by assassins. She sincerely hoped this was not the case this time.

Arya ran into the room. Her thoughts were jumbled and frantic.

_What is wrong, what has happened to Eragon? _Asked Saphira already fearing the worst.

_Its time Saphira, we must hurry to Thiensford._

_..._

Eragon was stood opposite the sorriest excuse for soldiers he had ever come across in his entire life (quite an achievement).

There were twenty or so men lined up in front of him. He had decided that he and Saphira alone couldn't handle all the soldiers so he would round up all the village men who were willing to defend their homes.Among these were several pot bellied middle aged men, two somewhat elderly guys, the village drunk, cocky youths, one inexperienced rider and a man who was standing in the corner of the room picking his nose.

_This will be a long day. _

There was no reply.

...

An hour into training the men Eragon was both pleasantly surprised and disappointed.

The old men were actually quite good; in fact some of the younger men had bruises to prove this.

However, he soon discovered many of the men couldn't even hold a weapon correctly, never mind defend their village.

_God help us if Saphira doesn't get here in time._

_..._

Yes, I know it's very short but please review it makes me smile!


	13. Chapter 12

Sorry for not updating in so long...I had a major case of writers block.

I don't own the inheritance cycle

...

(Enzine POV)

His master was angry. His master called him useless.

Everyone thought he was useless.

Poor little Enzine , always in his elder brothers shadow.

"One out of two isn't bad" laughed his father.

"He is soooo ugly- hard to believe they are brothers" giggled the village girls.

"I'm afraid he'll never as good as his brother" sighed his teacher.

Then his brother married the woman he loved. He watched them kiss, hold hands and laugh. Probably about him.

Bitterness filled his days.

Then all the anger and hate, that had spent years stewing, growing and biding its time, came rushing out. He killed his brother. He knew they would catch him.

They always caught people like him. Murderers.

His master saved him, hid him from them. His master never told him why. It was probably because he never asked.

His master tells him that his debt must be paid. So he stays long after they stopped looking for him. He helps his master, helps him gather more men like him to fight against them.

He grows stronger mentally and physically. He learns about magic, but is still faithful to his master.

The blackness inside his heart grows. Its smoky tendrils darkening his soul.

He let his master down. Again.

His master thinks he lied. He didn't. He swore there were no magic users in the village. He stands by what he said.

There. Was. No. Magician. In. Therinsford.

At least none before today.

"Who"? His master hisses at him.

He must find him.

...

Again I'm so sorry about not updating sooner.

Please Review.


End file.
